Personas
http://www.bowks.net/worldlang/aux/auxilogo.gif AUXILINGUISTAS - AUXLANGERS - HELPLINGVISTOJ Iste pagina es ancora sub construction. Gratias pro vostre patientia. This page is still under construction. Thanks for your patience. Cxi tiu pagxo estas ankoraux konstruata. Dankon pro via pacienco. ---- Iste pagina contine information de contacto de personas involvite in le disveloppamento, publication e promotion de linguas auxiliar international. Cata nomine sublineate liga a un pagina con information super le persona, su interesse e fundamentos in linguas auxiliar international, adresse de email pro contacto, ligamines a sitos ubi il ha plus information super lor projectos linguistic, e in multe instantias anque photos del persona e lor adresse postal. Per favor ha in mente que iste sito es continua esser actualisate e cata die nos adde information nove, si vos vole adjutar le Projecto Axilingua invia nos information o novas de linguas auxiliar international e lor autores, e publicationes. Si vos nota qualque errores de orthographia o errores factual, per favor invia un message usante le adresse de email: Auxilingua Gmail • com. Si vos vole adder information personal o de un altere persona involvite in le campo del linguas auxiliar international, per favor invia le information requirite in iste formulario. Gratias --jb Firstname Lastname person domain.name* http://www.domain.name/~webpage/ ( * N.B. the "ATNOT" symbol is meant to prevent the harvesting of email address for spam lists. When addressing a message to the person, replace the symbol with @.) Name of: Conlang, Auxlang, Artlang, Devlang Reason: The purpose or objective of this language project is to... Background: Some notes on personal experience with Conlangs, Auxlangs, Artlangs, Devlangs and other language projects. Interest in other languages conlanged by someone else. Samples and Info: Language Sample/Other related subjects of interest. Lista de Nomines, Names List, Listo de Nomoj. A *Simona Acsinte *Max K. Adler *Per Ahlberg *Valter Ahlstedt *Eric Ahlström *J. Aiziere *Bari Alario *Paolo Albani *Daniel A. Alegrett Salazar *Tifani Allen *Antony Alexander *Iain Alexander *Thomas Alexander, (Tomaso) *Arturo Alfandari (1888-1969) *E. Nutton Allan *M.S. Allwood *Che Almogaver *Manuel E. Amador *Ulrich Ammon *Bent Andersen *Ian Bo Andersen *James Anderson *Holger Andersson *Franz Andres *Stephen Pearl Andrews (1812-1886) *Petio Angelov *Günter Anton *Jan Årmann *Maurice Arnold *Jorge Armando Arzate Capín *Wendy Ashby *Siegfried Auerbach *William Auld *Bernard Aunis *Robert Austerlitz *Camille Aymonier B *Earle B. Babcock *Anton Bachmaier *Stefano Bakonyi (1892-1969) *Judit Balogh *Vera Barandovská-Frank *Charles L. Barber *Jose Barbera *Zsuzsa Barcsay *Myra Edwards Barnes *Matthew Barnett *Maher Barotchi *John Barradale *Patricia Jeannette Barricks *Paul O. Bartlett *Matthew Barnett *Robert Barulich *Eli Bar-Yahalom *Ugo Basso *Brian P. Batch *Diana Batek-Weichert *Jan Baudoin de Courtenay (1845-1929) *Georg Bauer *Adalbert Baumann *Alessandro Bausani *Alan Beale *Louis de Beaufront (18??.-1935) *Wilbur M. L. Beatty *Johann Joachim Becher-Spirensis *Cave Beck *Ulrich Becker *The Venerable Bede (672-735) *Ernst Beermann *Hermann Behrmann *Axel Belinfante *Sergey Belitzky *Alexander Melville Bell *David E. Bell (aka The Grey Wizard) *Graham Bell *Alfred Berendt *Ton van den Berg *Ric Berger (1894-1984) *Satoko Berger *Sven Berger *Erik Berggren *F. Bergmann *Ray Bergmann *Pedro Bermudo *Joachim Bern *Edo Bernasconi *Bernhard *Alison Bertsche *Peter Berwick *W. Bonto van Bijlevelt *Henk Bijlsma *Aleksandr Binenko *David Bisset *Jim Bisso *Melina Bister *Charles K. Bliss (1897-1985) *Harald Björkman *Wilhelm Bladin *Semen Blagov (Klebanov) *Don Blaheta *Hugh E. Blair *Ed Blake *Giovanni Blandino *Detlev Blanke *Dr Blomé *Pian Boalt *Frederick Bodmer *Carl-Johan Bøgh *Jacques Bol *Carl-Erik Boman *C. George Boeree *Chris Bogart *Adrian Boldan *Leon Bollack *Pascal Boniface *Etienne Bonnot de Condillac (1715-1780) *Euclides Bordignon *Jorge Luis Borges *Artur Bormann *Werner Bormann *Sjoerd Bosga *Marjorie Boulton *Paul Bouvier *Pierre Bovet *Jay Bowks *Braakmann *Alexis Bradwell *Jon Brandell *Giorgio Braga *Conrad Max Benedict Brann *Mary Connell Bray *Claes Bredvad-Jensen *Wayne Brehaut *Thomas Breinstrup *Steve Brewer *Arnold T. Brown *James Cooke Brown (1921-2000) *Lujoye Fuller Brown *Norah Brown *Padraic Brown *Raymond A. Brown *William Brown *Karl Brugmann (1849-1919) *Woodruff W. Bryne *James M. Buchanan *A. Bucurescu *Henrik Bulthuis *Berlinghiero Buonarroti *Chris Burd *Anne Burgi *Pierre Burney *Montague C. Butler C *Daniel Calegari *Louis-Jean Calvet *Jorge Camacho *Scott Cameron *Holly Camerota *Hermegildo de la Campa Martinez *James Campbell *Romeo Campbell *Héctor Campos-Grez *Bruno Camus-Bergareche *Gaetano Canesi *Cipriano Cárdenas *Tazio Carlevaro *Walter Alexandre Carnielli *T. Cart *Alexandre Xavier Casanova Domingo *Giuseppe Castelli *Paolo Castellina *Robert Castelló *Ramiro Barros de Castro *B. Cavanagh *Ken Caviness *René Centassi *Anna Chajkova *John Chalmers *Nathaniel Chamberlain *James Chandler *Leslie Charteris *Sylla Chaves *Jurij Cherednikov *Victor Chernavsky *André Cherpillod *Matthew Chisholm *Andrea Chiti-Batelli *Børge Rosgaard Christensen *Guido Cifoletti *Peter Clark *Ronald Clark *Beatrice Clarke *Blanche Clegg *Piet Cleij *Forrest Fenton Cleveland *Roy Cliffe *August D. De V. Cluver *Richard Cobley *Jean Codjo *Claudius Colas (1884-1914) *Sven Collberg *Chris Collins *William Edward Collinson *Philippe Combot *Bernard Comrie *Gian Biagio Conte *Ralf Cornelissen *Paul Edwin Cornelius (1933-?) *Renato Corsetti *Emerson José Silveira da Costa, (Ensjo) *Frederick Gardner Cottrell (1877-1948) *Florian Coulmas *Bill Courson *Elie Courtonne *Louis Couturat (1868-1914) *Dominique Couturier *John W. Cowan *George Cox (1838-1909) *Robert Craig *Susan Craver *John Cresswell *A. Creux *Tom Croft *David Crystal *David M. Cunningham *David Curtis D *da Hiasl *T. Dahlenburg *George Dalgarno (1626-1687) *Regan Dalton *Rik Dalton *Richard Daltry *Gunnar Danielsson *Richard Davies *K. Mark Davis *Peter Davis *Sally Davis *Watson Davis *A. De Belie *David Decamp *Auguste J. Decormis *Jacques Dehée *Ernie V. Deichsonn *J. Hanno Deiler *Martijn Dekker *Jan Delnoy *Louise Delnoy-Sijstermans *Jean Delormel *Jerzy Dembicki *Ross Demeyere *Benjamin DeMott *Walter Candido DeOliveira *Jacques Derrida *René Descartes (1596-1650) *Carl Dietrich *Johannes Dietterle *Jay J. Dobkin *Richardius Dominicus *Wordsworth Donisthorpe (1847-1914) *Frederick G. Donnan (1913-1937) *Tommaso Donnarumma *Timothy J. Donoghue *William Donohue, (Paco) *Fernand Donzé (CDELI) *Karl Dornbusch *Jean Douet *Ernest Karlovich Drezen (1892-1919) *Cindy Drolet *Andrew Drummond *Hans Raj Dua *Stephen P. Duggan *Aleksandr D. Dulichenko *Cristian Dumitrescu *Daniel Durand *David G. Durand *Holger Dürer *Karine Durin *Jack Durst *Alphonse Duthil *Reginald J. G. Dutton *Frederick William Dyer *Luther H. Dyer *Bryan Dysart E *Carol M. Eastman *Dean Easton *Helen Slocomb Eaton *G. Eberlein *Andreas Eckardt *Umberto Eco *George Edmonds (1788-1868) *Jane Edwards *Jean Effel *Kapitano Eglefino *Eichhorn *Adin Eichler *Enrique Ellemberg *R. W. Elliott *Paul Emilie *Kep Enderby *Erik Enfors *Elly Engel-van Amersfoort *Erasmus van Rotterdam (1466-1536) *Arvid Eriksen *A. Ertl *Isván Ertl *Frank Esterhill *Javi Lz. Estévez *Edmund Grimley Evans = (Edmundo) *Dirk Elzinga F *Julia S. Falk *Kurt Feder *Ilmari Federn *Terezia Fellegi *Luistxo Fernandez *Mario Ferranti *Staren Fetcey *Mark Fettes *Sabine Fiedler *Derek Fielding *Franz Nikolaus Finck Finck *Jurij I. Finkel *John Rupert Firth (1890-1960) *Stefan Fisahn *Henry Fischbach *Hugo Fischer (19??-1981) *Alexandra Fisher *John Fisher *Ali Fiumedoro *Knud Fogt *Teofilo Folengo (1491-1544) *Follick *Christian Foltys *Antonio C.R. da Fonseca *Kevin J. Ford *Marcy Ford *John Forrest *Peter Glover Forster *Edward Powell Foster (1853-1937) *Michel Foucault (1926-1984) *Ruby Olive Foulk *Henry Watson Fowler *Marcos Franco *Edward Frandsen *Helmar Frank *Gerd Frankel *Russell A. Fraser *Mats Fredmark *P. L. Friedmann *Adolf Fritzsche *H.P. Frodelund *R. Fuchs *Y. Fukuda *Graham E. Fuller *J. T. R. Fuscian G *Claude Gacond (CDELI) *Paul A. Gaeng *Dean Gahlon *Boleslas Gajewski *Adrian Garcia *Luis Garcia Dopico *Robin Gaskell *Istvan Gati *Francisco Gavidia *Maurizio M. Gaviloli *Frank Gaynor *Kazimierz Gebarski *Evelyn Geisler *Lucian Georgescu *David Gerard *A. Gerber *F. A. Gerher *Laurie Gerholz *Luca Ghitti *Christine M. Gibson *William Gilbert *Bruce R. Gilson *Kurt Gingold *Marinko Gjivoje *Christopher Gledhill *Claudio Gnoli *Federico Gobbo *Alexander Gode von Aesch (1907-1970) *Hans Goebl *Avi Gold *F.P. Gopsill *Beobi Gordin *W. Terrence Gordon *Manfred Görlach *Frits Goudkuil *Jo Goudkuil *Jean-Joseph Goux *Debbie Gonzalez *Antoni Grabowski *German de Granda *Raoul de la Grasserie *Peter Gravers Nielsen *Geoffrey Greatrex *Frederick Greenwood (1830-1909) *D. B. Gregor *Alain Gresh *James Y. Grevor *Jim Grossman *Edward Groves *Chaba Gryphon *Julien Guadet *José Guardiola *Albert Leon Guerard *Louis de Guesnet *J. Guignon *Ingemar Gullstrand *Anatolij Gupalo *M. Gutiérrez *Jaques Guy H *Karl Haag *Gaylord R. Haas *Charles George Häberl *Pencho Hadjigenchev *Li Hai *Heinrich M. Hain *Kirk Haines *Liu Haitao *Horatio Hale *Ado Hall *Hermann Ferdinand Haller *A. Halliner *J. H. Halloran *D.M. Hallowes *James Woodburn Hamilton *Bengt Hammar *Ian F. Hancock *John Hartley *Deanna Lindberg Hammond *Ove Hanebring *Elmer Joseph Hankes (1913-?) *Jasef Antonio Harb *Rastislav Harcarufka *George E. Harding *Roy Harris *Don J. Harlow *Yehouda Harpaz *David Harris *Tony Harris *I. H. Harrison *Rick Harrison *R. Harry *Alois Hartl Hartle (1859-1944) *John Hartley *Pilch Hartmut *Harve *Patrick Hassel-Zein *H. Hauge *Einar Haugen *A. Haugg *Reinhard Haupenthal *Jan Havlis *Helge Waldemar Heimer (1890- ?) *Elizabeth Helfman *George J. Henderson *Jeffrey. A. Henning *Jim Henry *J. Herkel *Magnus Lie Hetland *James Hewitt *Paul Hewitt *Mark Hill *Walter Hinde *Richard Hirsch *Gerhard Hirschmann *Kuriyama Hitosi *Hochek *Hans Hoerbiger *Johann Robert Hoerbiger *Paul Hoffman *Lancelot T. Hogben (1895 - 1975) *E. Hogg *Nigel Holden *Erich Hölscher *Hans Homolka *S. H. Hooke *James E. Hopkins *Paul Hopkins *Carlos Horney *Ignác Hosek (1852-1919) *Zhiping Hou *Stephen Chase Houghton *Grant Houldsworth *Axel Hübeler *Samuel Huebsch *Paul D. Hugon *Werner Hüllen *Pierre Humbert *Hummler *Donald Humphries *Phillp H. Hunt *F.L. Hutchins I *Johano Ingusz *A. Isakson *Fred Isly *Henriette Ith *ILVI = (J. Bowks) *Gáti István (1743- 1843) *Oleg Izjumenko J *Henry Jacob *René Jacobs *J. Hubert Jagger *Vineet Jain *Hans Jakob *Ladislav M. Janicek *Karl Janotta *Pierre Janton *Rusel Jaque *Ciprian Jauca *Daoud R. Jawwad *Fredy Jensen *Kristian Jensen *Olu-Birgit Jeppson *Björn H. Jernudd *Otto Jespersen (1860-1943) *Ferenc Jeszenszky *Orjah Johansen *James Johnson *John Johnson *George Arnsby Jones *Leslie Jones *Malcolm Jones *Rowland Jones (1722-1774 ) *Terry H. Jones *Arie de Jong (1829-1876) *B. Phillip Jonsson *Eduardo I. Juliet *Teo Jung K *Braj B. Kachru *Henry Kahane *Renee Kahane *Jan Kajs *Omar Kajjam *Kálmán Kalocsay *Brian Kaneen *Tereza Kapitsa *Zahra Karimi *Alf Karlsson *Aleksandr Karolevich *Adam Kasanof *Frank Kasper *Marion Kasper *Barbara Kates *Alice Kazmierowski *Mark Keenan *K.G.F.Kejhser *Charles Kemp *Paul Kempeneers *Rickard Kennaway *L.H.V. Kennon *Roland G. Kent (1877- ?) *John Keogh *Auguste Kerckhoffs (1835-1903) *Georges Kersaudy *Reza Kheir-Khah *Volodymyr Khominets *Ümit Kilic *Sven Kindestam *Athanasius Kircher *Alfred Kirchhoff (1838-1907) *Michael Kirkwood *Alexander E. Kirpichev *Sonja Elen Kisa *Allan Kiviaho *Peter Kleiweg *Z. Klemensiewicz *Rupert Kniele *James R. Knowlson *Åsmund Knutson *Kristoffer Knutson *Ruth Eide Knutson *Gbeglo Koffi *Jørgen Kofod-Jensen *Jan Amos Komenský (1592-1670) *Greg Kondrak *L. F. Koop *Peter Kovacs *Marta Kovacz *Pascal A. Kramm *Clara Kreis-Schneeberger *Josef Kresina (1892-1969) *Jirí Kubínek *Jeroen Kuiper *Risto Kupsala *Sergey N. Kuznyetsov *Ajin Kwai *Józef Kwasniak *Frantisek Kysela *Harleigh Kyson L *Philippe Labbé (1607-1667) *Paul Laeng *Fred Lagnel (1901- 1995) *Olive Lagnel *Louis A. Lambert *Joël Landais *Daniel Castro Landeira *John Lansbury *Zmitro Lapcionak *Vinente Laplante *Ivo Lapenna *Andrew Large *Jen S. Larsen *Jean Laurent *Fransesco Lauri *Josu Lavin *Aldo Lavagnini *Martin Lavallee *H. Lawson *Leander Tell (1895-1980) *Léopold Leau *Lébasnier *Bob LeChevalier *Richard Lederer *Gilbert Ledon *Gottfried Wilhelm von Leibniz (1646-1716) *Thomas Leigh *Alex Leith *Josef Lejderman *Yves LeMasson *Antonio Leoni *Carl Lepsius (1810-1884) *Eric Lesh *August Leskien(1840-1916) *C. I. A. Letellier *Alan Libert *Peter Liebig *G. Liedbeck *Campos Lima *Klas August Linderfelt *Jouko Lindstedt *Mark P. Line *Dave Liney *Ulrich Lins *J. Linzbach *Herbert Lippert *Alberto Liptay (1842–1902) *Henry Littlewood *Gunnar Ljusterdal *Jorge J. Llambias *Günter Lobin *L.W. Lockhart *Francis Lodowick *Christer Loernemark *Sigmund (Sig) Lofstedt *F Lo-Jacomo *Frederico Lopes *Richard Lorenz *Julius Lott (1845-1905) *Hugo Lövheim *Karl J. Loy M *Jacob Maat *Thomas C. Macaulay (1871-? ) *Ian Mac Dowall *Neil MacKilligin *Thomas Maclaney *Toma Macovei *Josemina Magdalen *Manfred Magin *Zoltán Magyar *Kevin E. Mahaffy *Jean Mahé *Madeleine Mahé *Maria Majerczak *G. F. Makkink *Jerzy Malachowski *Mario Malaguti *Ann Malmberg *Mark Mandel *Wilhelmus Johannes Arnoldus Manders *M. Mangold *Roberto Mannucci *Pavlinka Manolova *Piermaria Maraziti *F.S. Marcos *Alberto (Mardy) Mardegan *Rui Rabêlo Mariano *Adrian Marin *Raif Markarian *Francis Markstein *Len Marobin *José Mário Marques *Vito Martellotta *Jean Martignon *Michael C. Martin *Umberto Martin *José F. Martin del Pozo *Marcelo Martinelli *Perla Martinelli *André Martinet *Jeanne Martinet *Carl Mäsak *Bruno Masala *Nicola Mastropaolo *Alphonse Matejka *Peter Matejka *Lars Henrik Mathisen *Max Hans-Jürgen Mattusch *Dan Maxwell *Paul (LeCorde) May *R. F. May *A. M. Mbow *Roy McCoy *Stanley McCray *Dan McGinn-Combs *Bob McIvor *Matthew McLauchlin *Shirley McNaughton *Giacomo Meazzini *Saladin Meckled-Garcia *Brigitte S. Meder *Victor Medrano *Rudolf Mehmke *Henri Meier *Ludwig Meier *Christiane Meierkord *Antoine Meillet *Federico Meinberg Ferreira de Morais *Gard Meinhardt *Lawrence Meissner *H.L. Mencken (1880–1956) *Cesare Meriggi *Marin Mersenne *Jules Meysmans *Elzbieta Michalak *Alfred Michaux, (alias Boningue, A. M.) *Alicza Michiewicz *Steinar Midtskogen *Clinton Michael Moreland *Steinar Midtskogen *Willy Mildebrath *Fred Mill *Gary R. Miller *Herman Miller *Timothy Miller *Carlo Minnaja *Moyses Mirandel *John L. Mish *Eugenuiusz Misiurwicz *Naomi Miriam *Paul Mitrovich *Klaus Mohrhoff *Elias Molée (1845-?) *Henrik Molenaar *Marcel (Maurice) Monnerot-Dumaine *Todd Moody *Tom Moore *Pierre Louis Moreau de Maupetuis (1698-1759) *G. Morin *Rick Morneau *Alice Morris-Sturges (1911 - 15jul1986) *Alice Vanderbilt Shepard Morris ( 7dec1874 - 15aug1950) *Dale Morris *Dave Hennen Morris *Dave Hennen Morris Jr. *Hans Moser *Leo J. Moser *Wilfrid Möser *Poul Moth *Michael Moszczynski *Teresa Moure *Stanley A. Mulaik N *Eli Naeher *Mary Najbaro *Giovanni Nappi *Grant Naylor *Robert Neaves *Hans Neerbek *Klavs Neerbek *Jonas Negalha *Peter H. Nelde *Kurt Neumann *Otto Neurath *Alfred Neussner *Heidi Neussner *Adolphe Charles Antoine Marie Nicolas (1833- ?) *Daniele (Jollino) Nicolucci *Kjell Tore Nilssen *I. Nitobé *V. C. Nixon *Elder Mfumwabana N'kulu *Albert Noetzli *Antonius Nolte *John Nordin (1887-1983) *Thomas Northmore *Sergej Nossov *Nostradamus *Andrew Nowicki *Frank Nuessel *Paul Nylen O *Jane Oakhill *Yosio Obana (1899-1991) *Bek Oberin *Peggy O'Brien Dolter *Charles Leo O'Connor *Lian O'Cuire *Anthony Oddo *Hanns Oertel *Charles K. Ogden (1884-1957) *Tsutomu Ohna *Dagrun Øiseth *Ole Øiseth *Aida Ojala *Oka *Fuishiki Okamoto *Anders Olson *Jesper Olsson *Mike Ossipoff *Craig Stephen Ostrander *Wilhelm Ostwald (1853-1932) *Leesa Owram P *R. A. S. Paget *Juliano Paiva Junho *Mojsije Paic *Nino Pala *Christopher R. Palmer *Mary Palmiero *Bertil Palmquist *Chris Palmer *Harold E. Palmer *Sylvia Pankhurst (1882-1960) *Paolo Pio Paoletti *Maurizio Paoluzi *Julian Pardoe *Neil Parker *Roxanne Parker *John Partington *Mária Pataki-Czeller *William Walter Patterson *Victor Perry Paulsen (1909- ?) *Giuseppe Peano (1858-1932) *Joel Mathew Pearson *Arne Pedersen *Levi Pedersen *Mario Pei (1901-1978) *Ugo Pellegrini *W. Keith Percival *Nestor Pereira *René et William Perrenoud *Alicia Perry *Franske Persijn *Jan Persijn *Marcel Pesch *Valentin Pessenko *George Petrineanu *Frank Pfaff *Leopold Pfaundler (1839-1920) *Pham Xuan Thai *Benoît Philippe *Henry Phillips Jr. *Robert Phillipson *Brad Philpot *J. M. Picard *Engelbert Pigal (1897-1978) *Adrian Pilgrim *Waldson Pinheiro *J. B. Pinth *Claude Piron *Clemens von Pirquet (1874-1929) *Jean M. Pirro (1831-1886) *Vienne de Plancy *Bedrich Plavec *Mario Pleyer (alias de R. Riehm) *Ladislav Podmele *Jaroslav Podobský *Karel Podrazil *Karl Pompiati *Cindy Pope *Iulia Popovici *Gregory Porilo *Rodrigo Portela Sánchez *Alfred A. Post *Alix Potet *Bagger Preben *Ludovik Prebil *Gerhard Prinz *Ksenija Prilepskaja *David Pritchard Q *Sigvard Quarfood *Wolfgang Quies R *Zviazku Radzeckim *Walter Roc Raédler *R. Rakuga *Leonardo Ramalho *Newton Ramos-de-Oliveira *A. Z. Ramstedt *Árpád Rátkai *Alfred Ratz *Erik Rauch *A. W. S. Raxworthy *H.E. Raymond *Brian Rayner *R. P. Read *I. K. Reed *R. Rees *Juán Regulo-Pérez *Kjell Rehnström *J.G.M. Reijnders Sr. *Alfredo Reino Romero *John Rellye *Lana Reznik *I.A. Richards (1873-1979) *Steve Rice *R. Riehm (alias Mario Pleyer) *Samuel Rivier *Ed Robertson *Darío Rodríguez *Emir Rodríguez Monegal *José María Rodríguez *Pablo V. Rojas *Luís Romão *Paulo Ronai *Maj-Britt Rondahl *Roos *Woldemar Rosenberger *Paul K. Roser *Eddy Rosseel *K. Rossmann *And Rosta *Michael A. Rouse *Jean Jacques Rousseau (1712-1778) *Jacques Roux *Janis Roze *Joan Rubin *Barbara Rubinstein *Christiun A. Ruckmick *Lucien de Rudelle *Helmut E. Ruhrig *Stanley Rundle *Barnett Russell S *Enrique Sacerio Garí *Friedrich L. Sack *Daniel Sacks *Agnieszka Sadza *Edward W. Said *Luis Sainz Lopez-Negrete *Alicja Sakaguchi *Diana Sakajeva *Ana Saldovar *Olli Salmi *Vivian Salmon *Luis Salvago-Toledo *William J. Samarin *O. Sampola *Sam-Su Kim *Wilhelm Sanke *Aender dos Santos *Edward Sapir *Kirk & Joanne Sattley *René de Saussure (1868-1943) *Pierre Savoie *Rafael Humberto Scapin *Joseph Scarisbrick *Johann Martin Schleyer (1831-1912) *André Schild (1910-1981) *John Schilke *J. Schipfer *Johann Schmidt *Schneeberger *Eberhard Scholz *Larry A. Schroup *Klaus Schubert *B. G. Schuster *Carrie A. Schutrick *Dina Schvidkova *Mary Scicluna *Bernice Scott *Kenneth Searight *L. Selbor *M. Sendahl *W. A. Seret *Vilko Setälä *Brian C. Sexton *Muriel Shackleton *Edmund Shaftesbury *Danny Sharpe *Herbert Newhard Shenton (1884-1937) *Bruce Sherwood *Alexander Shlafer *Milen Shopov *Gaspar Shott *Mark E. Shoulson *Roger Shuy *Ziko Marcus Sikosek *Harry Silverman *Trevor Simpson *Kable Singh *Victor Sitnichenko *Hjalmar Sjövall *Yngve Sköld *Sabine Skudlik *Mary M. Slaughter *Marvin G. Slind *Katalin Smidéliusz *Andrew Smith *Chuck Smith *G. Leon Smith *Phil R. Smith *Russell F.W. Smith *Steven K. Smith *Tim Smith *William Daniel Snively *José Soares Da Silva *Claudio Soboll *Alexei Soloviev *Cvi Solt *Mia S. Soderquist *Joseph B. Solodow *Helmut Sonnabend *Richard W. Sorfleet *Bonifacio Sotos Ochando *Ronald V. Spathaky *Kathleen Sperling *Antonia L. Sprague *Charles E. Sprague (1842-1912) *L. Sprague de Camp *Gerhard F. Srasser *R. Srikanth *David T. Stark *Zdenek Starý *Henry Steed *Hugo Steiner *Paul Steiner *Ingvar Stenström *Mike Stephens *Charles Stewart *Bernard Stiegler *Ezra Clark Stillman *Alyssa St. James *Petr E. Stojan *Sy Strange *M. Streiff (alias St. de Max) *August Strindberg *Hans Stuifbergen *Johann Sturm *Jean François Sudre (1787-1864) *Larry Sulky *Mitchell Summers *Nick Summers *Sven Summerfeld *Florin Sunel *Simona Sunel *Margaret Sunter *L. Sussman *Gwenda Sutton *Bjarner Svejgaard-Nielsen *Morten Svendsen *Joan K. Swinburne *Edward Symoens *István Szerdahelyi T *Jozefo Takács *Taylor J. Talbot *Max Talmey (1867-?) *Mannus Talundberg *Valter Tauli *Victor Tchernavski *Wally du Temple *Clemence Ternest *Rainer Thiel *H. Thompson *Edward Lee Thorndike *Rune Thorsell *Roy Threadgold *Janet Tidman *Tischer *Aleksandr Tkachenko *Anssi Toivo *J.W. Tollefson *Július Tomin *Eirine Tomprou *Humphrey Tonkin *Umberto Toschi *Fukuda Tosihiro *Julien Toublet *Larry Trask (1944-2004) *Hartmut Traunmüller *Marguerite Tresidder *Trischen *Wilhelm Heinrich Trompeter *Nikolai Sergeyevich Trubetzkoy *Claude Truchot *Minoru Tsunoda *Tyburcjusz Tyblewski U *Karl Uher *Ales Uhlír *Frederick Ungar *Michael Urban *Thomas Urquhart (1611-1660) V *Antonio Valén *R.P. Gilbert Vallaeys *Julian Velarde Lombrana *A. Velics *V. Vengerov *Eija Ventola *Moe Vicentelli *Danilo Vilicic Alarcón *Veijo Vilva *Jean-Paul Vinay (1910-1999) *Mark Vines *Willem Jacob Visser *Juan Luis Vives (1492-1540) *A. Volk *Vladimir V. Vysotski, (a.k.a. Trivee) *Jim Vyse W *Balazs Wacha *Roberto Waha *Edgar von Wahl (1867-1948) *John S. Wahlen *Elisabeth Wainscott *Max Wald *Steve Walesch *Rosalind Walter *Eugene Fitch Ware (1841-1911) *Gaston Waringhien (1909-1991) *Edouard Watterkote *Richard J. Watts *Leonard Weber (1889-1975) *Erich Weferling *M. J. Weed *W. John Weilgart (1913- ) *Stephen H. Weinberger *H. Weinreich *Danny Weir *Christian Weisgerber *Bill Weldon *John Wells (1939- ) *Teresa Wells *Erich Werner *Keith Whinnom *Frank White, (Franko) *Brandi Whitman *Benjamin Lee Whorf (1897-1941) *Bee Wickens *Wolfgang Wickler *Miroslaw Wiechowski *Danny Wier *Don Wiggins *Karel Wilgenhof *John Wilkins (1614-1672) *J. Williams *Norman Williams *Bob Williamson *Dirk Willkommen *Hector Wilshire *Richard Wilshusen *Richard Wiman *Pawel Wimmer *David Withey *John Wogan *Mark Wojtowicz *Wolfgang Wölck *A. Wolff *David Wolff *Marshall W. Wood (1846-?) *Richard E. Wood *Thomas Wood *Edward T. Wojtakowski *Sue Wright *Stephen A. Wurm *Eugen Wüster X * Y *He Yafu *Marina Yaguello *Vlado Yakovenko *Wanda Yakovenko *Leland B. Yeager *Robert N. Yetter *Charles M. Young Z *Robert Eugen Zachrisson *Sylvan Zaft *Steve Zakharias *Zakrzewski *Lidja Zamenhof *Ludwik Lejzer Zamenhof (1859-1917) *Eugene de Zilah *Ziltan *Richard Zimmermann *Jezik Zivi *Peter Zlatnar